


Think Of The Bombs They Built

by shotgunSinner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Adderall Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dave, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Earth C (Homestuck), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hook-Up, Insecurity, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Dave has bad habits. Bad coping mechanisms. Bad ideas. A lot of bad while he hopes for good.Distractions. He always needs distractions. Who is he to pass up some strange troll in a mostly human area? He can still be adventurous.Things may seem bad outside, but aren’t they alway worse at home? A saintly brotherly role model and one too many problems is the recipe for this troubled teen’s life.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Think Of The Bombs They Built

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dave is pretty out of character, but he’s basically using his trauma to justify his questionable actions. It’s sort of all he knows...
> 
> So basically it’s rape if you squint.
> 
> Bro sucks oop

Dave sipped at his Rum & Coke, wishing it would kick in faster. He needed that caffeine clawing through his veins almost as bad as he needed the alcohol to numb his head. He had made it past the door with the fake ID Bro had forged for him, but that didn’t make the fear of getting caught fully subside.

He was only 19, a college freshman, but if anyone caught wind of his presence, the law would fuck him up. Not to mention Bro would likely get involved. Dave hated bothering his brother. He would have moved out if he had the money to, but dormitories were expensive. Besides, Bro cared about him deep down, even if he didn’t show that side often.

Dave chewed his lip before ultimately fishing a few Adderall out of his pocket. He popped them in his mouth, downing them with his drink. His bloodstream was soon to be cocktail with all those stimulants mixing inside of him.

He finished his drink slowly, giving the drugs a chance to get working. He felt himself starting to perk up, the trembling fear melting away. He knew better than to use his prescribed medicine like that, but still never regretted it. He was certain it would catch up to him one day, but it didn’t matter because he was always moving forward. Onto the next high, whatever brought it.

His ribs were starting to ache a bit from how long he had been binding, but as his heart sped up, the pain worsened. He set his empty glass down on the counter and covertly touched at his sides. Nothing was broken so it didn’t matter. He could handle a little pressure for another hour or so.

He rubbed his hands together in front of him, gazing around eagerly. The club was so bright and alive, he didn’t know what to look at, but something did catch his eye.  _ Someone _ . The blond grinned, adjusting his shades and striding over to the troll.

He pushed his shades up his nose again, a minor nervous habit of his. He usually wore them just to look cool, but there they helped keep the glare of the flashing lights from overwhelming him. He floated over to the bar where the lighting was more of a sickly blue glow, but at least it was even.

Dave led with the grin that stayed on his lips as he slipped onto the barstool next to the troll. The music was a bit quieter there too, which made it possible for the strangers to actually make out each other’s words.

“What are you doing here all alone?” The blond purred, “Not many trolls in this end of town. And you’re the first to not wear your blood on your sleeve. Literally.”

“Fuck off,” the troll hissed, “I’m here with my moirail. I’m not looking for this small talk bullshit.”

“Aw, come on,” Dave begged playfully, leaning on the bar. His body started to tingle all over from every sort of potent substance inside him. He sighed a little as the troll just rolled his eyes.

“Where’s your moirail?” The human asked, glancing around haphazardly, “I bet any money they’d make better conversation than you.”

“I’m not even sure why this was their idea…” he grumbled in reply, “it’s neither of our scenes.” He let out a little sigh.

“What do you want?”

“Maybe even your name at least? You must not get out much,” Dave shrugged, chuckling gently.

“It’s Karkat,” he muttered back, staring into his drink as he mixed it idly.

“Dave,” he replied, “nice to meet you. Moirail ditch you? Some moirail they are.”

“They’ll be back. Feel free to fuck off.”

“And miss a chance to see your cute face? No way.”

Karkat blushed a little at the comment, but only looked up to search for his companion.

“Haven’t seen a red like that before,” the blond commented softly. The troll covered his cheeks with his hands.

“Shut up, fuckass. There may not be many here, but there’s still some trolls around. I don’t need to deal with that bullshit on top of this.”

“What bullshit? I’m just chatting.”

“And drawing attention to me.” He lowered his voice, leaning a bit closer so the human could hear. “It may not matter to you, but I’m a mutant so keep the “chatting” to yourself, alright?”

“Alright,” Dave agreed, “I’m sorry.” He put a hand on the troll’s shoulder. “Do you forgive me?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter,” he grumbled, shrugging his hand away.

“Oh, c’mon.” The blond scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud. Here.” He pulled some cash out of his wallet and slid it in front of Karkat.

“On me.”

“What the fuck?” The troll finally turned to him.

“Your next drink, dude,” Dave chuckled. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, flushed bright red, “but I’ll pass… I shouldn’t even be drinking this.” He slid his nearly empty glass away.

“Oh? How come?”

“None of your business.”

“C’mon,” he pleaded, putting an arm around the other’s waist, “or maybe you’d like to go somewhere else and make this conversation worthwhile?”

“I–” Karkat was prepared to argue, but cut himself short and let out a small huff. His voice softened as he bit his lip, glancing around a bit frantically for his moirail. “I really shouldn’t ditch him… Some fucking help he turned out to be…”

“Sounds like you need a distraction. I’m always distracting myself. What’s one more person gonna hurt?” The blond grinned, that stuff really was confidence in a pill.

“My place isn’t too far.” Dave took the troll’s hand, leading him out of the building.

“Your place?” He repeated softly.

“Yeah. And?”

“I don’t want to go far though… They’ll worry about me. They’re probably just getting high in the washroom, anyway…”

“Just text them to let them know. C’mon.” He tugged at Karkat’shand, but he stayed put.

“You’re lucky I came this far,” he grumbled, pulling Dave in the opposite direction toward the alleyway.

“You deserve better than an alley.”

“I’m barely legal so let’s not push it, okay?” He growled back.

Dave let out a small burst of laughter, finally conceding and following the troll.

“And here I thought I was the only one sneaking in.”

Karkat stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around.

“Wait– you’re underaged too?” He whispered, eyes blown wide with shock, “why are you here?”

“You first,” the blond insisted with a smirk, “you didn’t answer earlier.”

“Fine,” the troll growled, crossing his arms and staring at the ground as he leaned against the wall of the alley, “my matesprit dumped me earlier today, so my moirail helped me sneak in here.”

“As much as I’d love to hear all about that sob story, I’d rather do this while I’m still feeling something.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“What? That I don’t care about your personal life?”

“No, the other part.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Dave shrugged, dropping to his knees in front of the other. He didn’t feel like sharing those pills. Besides, he told himself, he needed them. They were for his ADHD. So what if he used more of them here and there? They made life feel so much better. Blurry around the edges.

“I’ll make it quick, okay? You don’t have to worry about your moirail or your matesprit or any of that troll bullshit.”

The mutant didn’t reply, biting his lip as he let the human unbuckle his pants. Dave palmed him through his underwear for a second before pulling his bulge free.

“Didn’t take much to get you going,” he mumbled with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Karkat groaned looking away and at the ground, his face still glowing bright red. He couldn’t help but clench his fists as the blond slowly pumped his bulge in his hand. He quivered a bit as the human’s tongue swiped along the underside of his bulge.

“Fuck…” he grumbled, not a sound of pleasure, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I can’t do this.” He pushed Dave back by the shoulder, but he only looked up, frowning.

“I really should go look for Sol…”

“Your matesprit?” The blond let his bulge go, sitting back on his heels awkwardly and crossing his arms.

“Huh? No, Sollux is my moirail.”

Suddenly, he stiffened, hearing someone call for him.

“KK!” The voice repeated, echoing outside the alleyway.

Karkat buckled his pants up again as the human rose to his feet. As he took a step in the direction of Sollux’s distant voice and Dave grabbed his wrist.

“Please don’t go,” he murmured. He hated how desperate he knew he looked, but pushed that thought down. Everything was easier to do when he was out of it. Things didn’t focus quite the same. It was an excuse, if anything. He didn’t have to feel guilty.

“But…” The mutant bit his tongue, wrenching his gaze away from Dave.

The blond let out a quiet huff in frustration, closing his eyes for a moment. He calmly folded the arms of his shades against his chest and hooked them on the collar of his shirt.

”Look,” he hummed, trying to meet the troll’s gaze, “I promised you something worthwhile, didn’t I?”

“Huh?” As Karkat turned back to the human, he pressed him against the wall.

“What the fuck?” He hissed, brow furrowing. He pulled his arms up to push the blond off, but he quickly pinned his wrists against the wall.

“Sollux…” The troll whined pathetically as Dave pushed his knee between his legs.

“It’s okay… see?” He murmured, “I’d never hurt you… and it’s obvious you want this. You don’t want Sollux to hear you.” He ground his thigh up a bit more for emphasis, feeling Karkat’s bulge strain against his pants.

“Yeah…” He whispered back breathily.

Dave nipped a few marks along his gray collarbones. He dropped to his knees and pulled out the candy-red bulge all over again. He hand just the tip in his mouth when Sollux’s voice rang out again, albeit closer this time.

“Karkat’s busy right now,” Dave snickered back. Karkat opened his mouth to add to that, but only a shrill chirp came out at first as the human took his whole bulge in his mouth.

“I– I’ll meet you back in– inside,” Karkat stuttered, voice pitchy and breathless as he sought to keep his moirail from worrying. He immediately covered his face with his hands, stifling more sounds from bubbling out.

They were both a little surprised the clumsy ploy had worked, but Sollux seemed to have gone. With the earlier silence returning, the mutant let out a long sigh of relief between his fingers.

Dave bobbed his head at a rapid pace, but pulled away completely as he gagged. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up. The troll looked on with a bit of flustered confusion.

“I don’t do  _ this _ much,” he mumbled, turning around and wiggling down his jeans and boxers, “so consider yourself lucky.” He reached behind him to grab the candy-red bulge.

“I’m not a human expert, but won’t this… hurt you?” Karkat put a tentative hand on his back.

“It’s fine,” he huffed, clenching his empty fist. He was so wet and really didn’t want to think about it. It was dim enough the unwitting troll would stay unaware. “What do you care? You didn’t even want this ten minutes ago.”

“I don’t know!” He replied hastily, face burning up as his hands fluttered about, “I’ve never topped!”

“Don’t worry about that,” the blond snorted, smirking as he lined himself up and pushed his hips back onto the bulge. He arched his back against Karkat’s chest, whining as he forced it all the way inside. His took gasping breaths, lungs struggling against his binder. He held like that, pushing down the immense pain as the mutant watched in stunned silence.

Karkat instinctively wrapped his arms around the other. It was in his nature as a limeblood to calm, or more specifically  _ subdue _ . Really, he felt compelled to help the human, but came up without much of an answer that seemed viable for a human. No horns and different skin meant things wouldn’t work the same as they would in the typical shoosh-pap method for trolls.

“Let go,” Dave hissed through gritted teeth, despite how lovely the hug felt. The troll listened and withdrew his touch, making the blond immediately miss that warm presence.

His ass still hurt so much, but that was better than the alternative. Anything was better than the alternative. He was nowhere near comfortable enough to think about that stuff by choice. Anything emasculating was pushed from his head. That forced him to worry more about the pain, but physical pain usually went away faster than the torture in his own head.

Hesitantly, Karkat placed his hands on the other’s hips in a last ditch attempt to soothe him. The blond let him do so. A distraction was all he needed. Even if this was just another one to add to the ever-growing list.

“This seems like a bad idea,” The troll mumbled matter-of-factly.

“You’ve got nothing to lose,” Dave murmured back, clutching at his aching ribs, “what’s it matter?”

“You don’t seem well…”

“What? You think I’m crazy?” He laughed dryly, “you don’t even fucking know me.”

“That’s not what I mean. You’re clearly high off your ass on something.”

“I’ve never been thinking clearer. You’re the first stranger I’ve gone this far with.”

“Wait– are you trying to forget something too?”

“Shit, man! Who isn’t! Just shut up!” His voice rose just enough for him to snap at the troll. Of course this was a bad idea. He didn’t need anyone telling him that.

Dave held his shoulders back to pin the mutant against the wall. He rolled his hips, palms pressing against the brick wall.

“F-fuck,” Karkat groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his nails instinctively dug into the pale flesh. That, and a gnawing sense of fear, were the only things keeping him from thrusting into the other. He didn’t want  _ this _ , but he  _ wanted _ this.

The human desperately wanted to touch himself, but hoped he wouldn’t need to. He focused on the chills in his abdomen and hoped those would be enough. 

Chewed-down as they were, the trolls nails still managed to draw blood. He breathed a small apology across Dave’s ear, his chin right on the human’s shoulder. 

Dave gave a small shake of his head, not worried about whatever marks he left their. No one would see those.

“D-don’t leave anything visible,” he choked out, hips lifting off the other’s before thrusting back harsh. Despite all the rush of adrenaline and the pain it was combatting, he managed to keep quiet. Karkat had taken to whimpering in his ear, but the only sound from Dave, himself, was panting. That was mostly from his binder. He knew he had been wearing it for too long, but he  _ needed _ it. He didn’t feel like Dave without it.

“Fuck, I’m close,” The blond hissed. He didn’t wait for an answer and abruptly slammed his hips back. He moaned shrilly, cringing at the reminder of his old voice. His whole body slackened, despite how exhausted his muscles felt. He pulled off the bulge quickly, turning to face the troll and falling to his knees.

“Not in there,” Dave muttered in explanation, watching the other’s tense expression, “here is fine.” And with that, he grabbed Karkat’s thighs for support and took his bulge down his throat in one fell swoop. He had practice in this area and, though he gagged, continued bobbing his head.

Karkat ran his fingers through the other’s hair, clutching to it as he climaxed. Slurry poured down the human’s throat. He managed to swallow about half of it before pulling off, gasping for breath. He spit out the rest, hastily fixing his jeans as he stood up.

“Not all bad ideas are bad.” He put his shades back on, giving the troll a smirk.

The mutant rebuckled his pants, but shifted his weight from foot to foot as he regarded the other.

“You didn’t touch yourself at all,” Karkat whispered, “why’d you do this? For  _ me _ ?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Dave chuckled light-heartedly, turning to walk out of the alley, “you’d better go find that Sollux. I’ll see ya ‘round, Karkat.” He waved over his shoulder as he left.

It took the troll a few moments to snap out of a stupor. He shuffled back into the bar, searching for Sollux.

Meanwhile, Dave trudged home. He walked with a terrible hunch, just trying to alleviate the strain on his rib cage. The Adderall had definitely worn off by then as well. Things were out of focus in a bad way. He decided to not only take off his binder when he got home, but take his pills. The amount prescribed, this time.

Still, he doubted he’d stick to that forever. Skipping a few doses meant extra on the weekends. And weekends were his favourite. The freedom was worth it. He could do whatever he wanted. Namely by getting away from Bro for even a few hours. That alone gave him hope. In an odd, twisted sort of way.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a second chapter with some stuff between Dave and Bro, but I got sort of distracted. Sorry, if you would have liked that.


End file.
